Koneko Toujou/image gallery
Light Novel HSDxD vol 01 075.jpg|The School Mascot, Koneko-chan at the club room user210834_pic47887_1348283606.jpg HSDxD vol 01 238.jpg|Koneko fighting the Heretical Exorcist, Freed High school dxd 203.jpg|Koneko is defeated in the Rating Game after being ambushed by Riser's Queen 052d.jpg 558084_152887328220728_933551678_n.jpg 419px-High_school_dxd_v5_287.jpg|Koneko defeats Student Council member Nimura with a punch infused with Senjutsu 417px-High_school_dxd_v5_367.jpg|Koneko decides from now on she will only sit on Issei's lap High_school_dxd_v7_055.png|Koneko's regular life force restoring sessions last.jpg|The Perverted Trio are discovered by Koneko in the girls' locker room 418px-High school dxd v8 069.jpg|Slime and Tentacles attack High school dxd v9 361.jpg|Koneko's reaction upon on hearing news that Ravel is transferring to Kuoh Academy High school dxd v10 027.jpg|On Ravel's first day transferring into Koneko's class, the Cat-bird duo is born Koneko and Kuroka Sodom Press.jpg|Koneko (in Volume 11, at mating season) as seen in a Sodom Press bio, with Kuroka on the bottom left 410px-High school dxd v11 203.jpg|Koneko shielded by Kuroka user79853_pic44373_1335330752.jpg|Koneko & Ravel saddened over the loss of Issei High school dxd v13 019.jpg|Koneko stepping on Issei's foot 008.jpg|Koneko patting Ise's head with a mermaid at the back. 001.jpg|Koneko with her familiar Shiro in "The Familiar's Requirements" 011.jpg|Koneko tossing Issei in "300 Issei's" A Tokusatsu Devil.jpg Manga Asia koneko 6.jpg Highschool.DxD.full.1165409.jpg manga4.jpg Asia koneko 1.jpg Asia koneko 2.jpg Asia koneko 7.jpg beach_spin_off_1.jpg Ch8.jpg Ch18.jpg Orc manga 1.JPG Life 7 cover.jpg life 6 sketch.JPG life 7 sketch.JPG 121030104S3-55b.jpg 121030104S3-59c.jpg mb007.jpg 121030104S2-55.jpg koneko chan.PNG Untitled1.png|Koneko changing in the Girls' Locker Room. Untitled3 - Copy - Copy (2).png|Koneko with her familiar, Shiro. Issei and koneko manga.JPG HS DxD Manga Ch.27 img.4 Issei accidentally using Dress Break on Asia and Koneko.png|Koneko is stripped from Issei's Dress Break. Anime vlcsnap-2012-01-07-11h28m18s13.jpg|Koneko in the first episode of the anime, eating an ice pop High School DxD - 02 - Large 09.jpg|Koneko eating HighschoolDxD 03 024.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 15.jpg High_School_DxD_-_03_-_Large_34.jpg HighschoolDxD 06 006.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_049.jpg 0HighSchoolDxD728.png 890133146ca4f01217c6ca33a8fbef1e.png High School DxD - 08 - Large 08.jpg HighschoolDxD_08_013.jpg Koneko-chan.png HighschoolDxD_09_019.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 09.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 13.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 15.jpg Critical blow.JPG|Saji takes "critical" damage from Koneko High School DxD - 09 - Large 02.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_051.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_052.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_053.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_085.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 17.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 35.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 15.jpg HighschoolDxD 12 033.jpg tumblr_m0utvlpXhX1r7ye39o1_500.jpg KonekoTojo.jpg koneko_udon.JPG when_udon_goes_bad_4.JPG digging_your_own_grave_1.JPG koneko_plant_1.JPG A06f5799.jpg 876190c1.jpg 20120219204056_original.jpg daa3188c.jpg bc11535a.jpg 001344643.jpg Wallpapers-high-school-dxd-16.jpg Highschool-dxd-blu-ray-5-special-episode-010.jpg WS008598.jpg 52e659d7.jpg photofun-72332653.jpg Surprise.JPG WS008604.jpg Shiro 2.JPG 452a5aaa.jpg q1h4c.jpg 9c11af18.jpg 36m.jpg 0933b191734fa7d76efbd1c2806bb607.JPG ibbKNt5aWb4cbt.png ibbKNt5aWb4cbt1.png Ova2.8.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-74.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-78.jpg 20130604013211_original.jpg HS DxD - End Card 4 Koneko.png dxdkonekorook.png 8e0f8d86.jpg Akeno Koneko NEW img1.jpg koneko.PNG Ff53855b.jpg High-School-DxD-New-Promo.png t640_615149.jpg Iofsdjs09df.JPG Asia and Koneko Dress Break img1.png Koneko img new03.jpg Koneko new 03 img.jpg headache.jpg Devils and Exorcist team up.jpeg Koneko punches Issei.jpg Issei, Koneko and Saji.jpg koneko stopping saji.jpg Gremory + sitri.jpg Video Clips 870458-U4DY63E.gif Eyecatches High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 2 Other Koneko Profile.png|Koneko Anime Profile Toujoukoneko2.jpg HS_DxD_Anime_Profile5_-_Koneko_Toujou.png|Koneko Anime Profile for Season 2 koneko_new.jpg Koneko new-2.png Koneko uniform.jpg HS_DxD_-_Nintendo_3DS_Character5_Koneko_Toujou.png|Koneko Character Game Profile Hsdd5.jpg|Koneko's anime sketches (expressions) 6q151.png 989354.jpg Koneko Kitty.jpg|Koneko Kitty 4 Naked Apron - Koneko.jpg P010.jpg Koneko and Xenovia.jpg Koneko Kawaiii Chinadress Render.png Koneko Mega Kawaiiii Gothic Devil HD.png Koneko-T..jpg|Playing with Wood Koneko Licking.jpg|Licking a Lolly Beating the Heat.jpg|Beating the Heat pansho00021248.jpg High School DxD Vol.4 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the fourth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Koneko Toujou (foreground) Vol4.JPG High School DxD - OP1.5 - Large 05.jpg DXDVol.4.jpg|High School D×D Vol.4 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration user210007_pic45963_1340896391.jpg user210007_pic45964_1340444174.jpg User209568 pic49618 1363448814.jpg User209568 pic49616 1363448814.jpg User209568 pic49610 1363448666.jpg Chute2.png Chara3.png Rias and koneko.png f8ec55fce2025b7a3e79439b4477098d.jpg 6c4df47a25c59247981cf22220cea04d.jpg Category:Image gallery